Real Blue Bloods Part 16
by jongirl47
Summary: It's about a loving couple who defy all odds that were against them due to greed and and obsession


**Jordan** : how do you know?

 **Dante** : she thinks I don't know about it but I do I've seen them (stays quiet and looks out the window)

 _ **Jordan**_ _is quiet and wants to cry, but won't in front of his son_

 **Dante** : I'm sorry dad

 **Jordan** : hey son, it isn't your fault.

 **Dante** : I should have told you sooner

 **Jordan** : it's okay, it isn't your fault and it shouldn't have to be you to tell me

 _ **Jordan**_ _and the boys arrive at_ _ **Jon**_ _'s house where_ _ **Marlene**_ _and everyone is at_

 **Jordan** : mom your grandbabies are here

 _ **Marlene**_ _comes out of the dining room_ : what?

 **Dante** : nana!

 **Marlene** : babies what are you doing here? ( _super surprised to see them but super happy too_ )

 **Dante** : we wanted to see Dad

 **Marlene** : come here and give nana some love...where's your mom?

 _ **Jordan**_ _goes upstairs to_ _ **Jon**_ _'s room for a solo moment to digest the news_ _ **Dante**_ _just gave him on the ride to the house_

 **Dante** : we told her we wanted to come alone

 **Marlene** to **Dante** : oh okay

 _ **Jordan**_ _was crying now in the room he was staying in. He's had so much stress and now this_

 _ **Marlene**_ _checks up on him_ : baby? you okay?

 _ **Jordan**_ _couldn't stop crying_

 _ **Marlene**_ _consoles him_ : hey baby what's wrong sugar? ( _rubs his back_ ) mommy's here baby

 **Jordan** : **Evey** 's cheating on me

 **Marlene** : what? impossible she adores you

 **Jordan** : she's been pissed off at me cause I've been here helping **Jon**

 _ **Marlene**_ _unable to believe it_ : no that can't be **Evey** wouldn't do that: not to you

 **Jordan** : **Dante** told me, that's why he's here with **Eric** , he caught her. He says it's been going on for a year

 **Marlene** : I'll kill her ( _leaves the room and calls_ _ **Evey**_ )

 _ **Jordan**_ _let her,_ _ **Marlene**_ _keeps calling till_ _ **Evey**_ _picks up_

 **Marlene** : how dare you cheat on my baby you evil little bitch

 **Evey** : excuse me?! no you did not just speak to me in that tone

 **Marlene** : I can speak to you however I want, you've hurt **Jordan** , do you care? And you have the nerve to talk to me like that

 **Evey** : awwwww poor baby's made out of jello...he needs to grow up and be a man...he has responsibilities he needs to take care of it's not all just fun trips and that sorta shit

 **Marlene** : you bitch! He's stressed out enough with his brother's trauma then he finds out you've been cheating on him for a year

 **Evey** : ME? CHEATING? news flash lady the only one cheating here is him...I ain't buyin' that shit that he's in California just to be with his brother, that little shit! and where the fuck are my kids? I know they're with you I want them on a flight back here NOW!

 **Marlene** : your son has told his dad you've been cheating on him. And he's always been faithful to you, the whole time he's been here he's been with his brother

 **Evey** : tell me how I'm suppose to believe that, huh?

 **Marlene** : you don't believe that your son is upset and needed to see his father to tell him about your infidelity ( _not wanting to hear anything more she hangs up..._ _ **Jordan**_ _upstairs falls asleep_ )

 _At the hospital_ _ **Jon**_ _was finally in a room. Harley called_ _ **Marlene**_ _to let her know_

 _ **Marlene**_ _picks up_ : hey sugar

 **Harley** : hi mom, **Jon** 's in a room now, on the 6th floor room 650

 **Marlene** : finally some good news, perfect I'll be there a little later on my love, what has the Dr said?

 **Harley** : they're going to keep him overnight, on an IV with antibiotics, he's still got a fever, it's at 102 which I'm still concerned about

 **Marlene** : that's still pretty high

 **Harley** : yeah it is, he's asleep right now

 **Marlene** : at least it's going down, slowly but still going down that's the most important part, do you need me to bring anything when I go?

 **Harley** : yeah would you please bring him some clothes, his toothbrush and he wants his wedding ring, he left it in the bathroom

 **Marlene** : you got it sweetness...anything else?

 **Harley** : hmm no I don't think so.

 **Marlene** : want any specific you want me to bring, like what clothes?

 **Harley** : no mom thanks I'm good, it's only an overnight stay so it shouldn't be too bad

 **Marlene** : did you want me to bring something like sweats and a t-shirt?

 **Harley** : yes that'd be great the more comfy my baby is the better, do you know which drawers his clothes are in?

 **Marlene** : yeah I think I remember ( _looking for the clothes and trying not to make too much noise_ )

 **Harley** : his underwear are in the 3rd drawer

 **Marlene** : nah leave him with no undies you boys are just coming straight home tomorrow...I found something he can wear

 **Harley** : what did you find?

 **Marlene** : some sweats and a shirt...something light and simple

 **Harley** : that's perfect mom, thanks. Did you find his ring?

 **Marlene** : yup just put it in my pocket

 **Harley** : okay thanks mom, I so appreciate it...mom I gotta go, he's asking for me he woke up

 **Marlene** : okay baby go ahead I gotta check on **Jordan** myself

 **Harley** : what? Is he okay?

 **Marlene** : he will be soon, things are just taking a toll on him right now

 **Harley** : oh okay. Yeah take care of him while I take care of my babe

 **Marlene** : damn right I will

 _ **Marlene**_ _ends the call with_ _ **Harley**_ _and goes to_ _ **Jordan**_ _'s room...in a whisper so he won't jump_ : baby are you awake?

 **Jordan** : yeah mom how long have I been asleep?

 **Marlene** sits by him: I'd say about an hour

 **Jordan** : where are my boys?

 **Marlene** : they're with **Donnie** and **Jenny** , they're fine

 **Jordan** : so what did my soon to be ex wife have to say?

 **Marlene** : let's not worry about that right now... **Harley** called and said they moved your brother to a room, want to come with me to see him later?

 **Jordan** : try and stop me, I'll take the boys, well I'll take **Dante**

 _ **Eric**_ _can stay with_ _ **Donnie**_

 **Marlene** : okay we can do that

 **Jordan** how is Jon?

 **Marlene** : he just woke up **Harley** said...his fever went down but it's still pretty high 102 I think he said it was

 **Jordan** : awe my poor brother, god I hate that he's sick

 **Marlene** : you're not the only one angel ( _stroking his hair while he lies on her lap_ ) at least he comes home tomorrow so that's a step up

 **Jordan** : hasn't he been through enough mom? He's been through hell

 **Marlene** : yeah he's been through enough baby I agree and so have we and don't even ask of what poor **Harley** 's been through, he's gonna snap sooner or later ( _without knowing he already did_ )

 **Jordan** : oh I heard him snap at the doctor at the hospital

 **Marlene** : omg! Really? my poor baby

 **Jordan** : oh yeah, he wanted to see **Jon** and they wouldn't let him in the exam room

 **Marlene** : oh well he was being seen by the dr. it's procedure

 **Jordan** : but he still wasn't having it, he wanted to be with his husband, you know how protective he is of **Jon**

 **Marlene** : yeah I've seen that

 **Jordan** : I don't blame him, do you mom?

 **Marlene** : absolutely not

 _At the hospital_ _ **Jon**_ _was in a little bit of pain_ : BAE can you please get a nurse?

 **Harley** : what's wrong babe? you okay?

 _ **Jon**_ _shook his head_ : no love, it hurts

 **Harley** : okay, I'll be back real quick ( _goes to the nurse's station to get a nurse_ ) excuse me, I need a nurse in my husband's room, he's in pain

 **Tia** : I'm coming...what room?

 **Harley** : He's in 650

 _The nurse follows_ _ **Harley**_ _to the room_

 **Harley** : the nurse is here baby

 **Jon** : bae it hurts ( _getting uncomfortable_ )

 **Harley** : baby what is it that hurts?

 **Jon** : curled up holding his head: it hurts it really hurts

 **Tia** : okay sir that should be taking effect real soon

 **Jon** : Bae it hurts so bad

 _ **Harley**_ _turns off all the lights in the room and climbs back into bed_ : it'll go away soon baby ( _stroking his hair_ ) try to sleep a bit more

 _ **Jon**_ _still felt hot. Days later_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _come home and everything seems to be getting a bit back to normal...at least for a while_

 **Jon** : I'm so glad I'm home Bae

 **Harley** : so am I bae it's about time, I was so worried about you baby

 **Jon** : and I was worried about you so I guess it balances it out

 **Harley** : why were you worried about me love?

 **Jon** : because of everything that's been going on ( **Eric** sees **Jon** ) UNCLE **JON** ( _runs over to hug him_ )

 **Jon** : hey bud I ooh I could use a hug from you right about now

 _ **Eric**_ _hugs him_

 _ **Harley**_ _smiles_ : your uncle really needs that bud

 **Eric** : that's why I'm here uncle **Harley** ( _smiles_ )

 **Jon** to **Eric** : I think your uncle **Harley** needs a hug from you too, you have good powerful ones

 _ **Eric**_ _also hugs_ _ **Harley**_ _,_ _ **Eric**_ _stayed in the room with his uncles_

 _ **Dante**_ _goes to visit_ : **Eric** come on bud they want to rest they've had a long month

 **Jon** : it's okay bud, he's not bothering us, come in.

 _ **Dante**_ _joins for a while_

 _ **Jon**_ _kisses_ _ **Harley**_ _and whispers_ : love you

 _ **Harley**_ _corresponds_ : love you more bae

 _ **Dante**_ _to either_ _ **Jon**_ _or_ _ **Harley**_ : how do you guys keep yourselves from losing it when times are rough?

 _ **Harley**_ _looked at his nephew_ : are you okay bud? Why that question?

 **Dante** : yeah uncle Harley I'm fine, it's just I know you guys have been going through some stuff I guess I'm curious

 **Jon** : I know you like I know your dad. Come on bud, out with it

 **Dante** : ha! I can't hide from you, can I uncle **Jon** …

 **Dante** to **Eric** : bud go help nana and aunt **Jenny** in the kitchen please, I think they're having a snack

 **Eric hugs his uncles again** : love you uncle **Jon** , uncle **Harley**

 _ **Dante**_ _waits for_ _ **Eric**_ _to leave_

 **Harley** to **Dante** : okay bud we're all yours

 **Dante** : please, pretty please don't flip out..uncle **Jon** I know how you get when it comes to dad and you've been going through your own shit so I'm gonna be as careful as possible...dad's been...going through some shit of his own these past few days and it's because I had to tell him something I knew but if I didn't he would still be living in a lie and manipulated

 **Jon** : it's okay bud, just tell me what's going on with your dad, what shit has he been going through? And please watch your language

 **Dante** : sorry I told dad the truth about **Evelyn**

 **Jon** : it's okay love, keep going, you mean your mom?

 _ **Dante**_ _very straight forward just like his uncle_ : not anymore she's not

 **Jon** : okay, what has she done? Are you angry with her?

 **Dante** : I had to tell dad she's been having an affair for just about a year...I knew about it the whole time but I didn't know how to tell him and when I did, I broke him

 _ **Jon**_ _put his head down_ : oh Damn, when and how did you find out love?

 **Dante** : I just didn't know how to tell him...there was no other way...I tried before when I first caught her but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him

 **Harley** : I'll go talk to him you 2 keep chatting ( _goes to_ _ **Jordan**_ _to talk_ )

 **Jon** : does your mom know that you know?

 **Jon** to **Harley** : thanks love

Dante to **Jon** : no she never found out

 **Jon** : we'll get your dad through this, he's been here for me this whole time, it's my turn to be here for him

 **Dante** : I don't want her near him...she goes on this trip where she's all defensive at first and then she makes you think she's a victim

 **Jon** : and she won't go near him, I won't let her anyway and for sure your nana won't either

 **Dante** : uncle **Jon** you can't tell nana

 **Dante** : she blames you for dad being away from home

 **Jon** : she can blame me all she wants I don't give a fuck, but she isn't hurting my brother or my kids so she better sleep with one eye open...love, I'm sure your dad has told nana about it already

 **Dante** : if nana knows by dad then I'm sure **Evelyn** is dead already

 **Jon** : I'm sure she's talked to her by now. Listen you shouldn't have to deal with this, you're still a kid and I don't mean that as an insult, but you're only 16 bud, don't worry about this, we all have your back. Okay?

 **Dante** : but he's my dad, uncle **Jon** I can't not just worry about it

 **Jon** : I know love but just leave the grown up stuff to us grown ups, I understand you're worried and you have a right to be, your dad is one lucky man he's got you to protect him I'm so proud of you ( _he hugs_ _ **Dante**_ )

 **Dante** : so uncle Jon?

 **Jon** : what's up bud?

 **Dante** : my dad told me that you've been going through a lot. What happened?

 **Jon** : it was just some stuff that's all over now though...thank goodness ( _not wanting to get into detail_ )

 **Dante** : why won't you tell me? Is it really bad?

 **Jon** : yes love it was pretty harsh but that's all behind me now though ( _changing the subject_ ) enough about me though, how's your stuff going?

 **Dante** : just school and hanging out with my friends and...girls

 **Jon** : hold on one minute mr...girls? really dude? LOL

 **Dante** : there's just one girl who likes me. And I do like her too but I'm not sure how to ask her out

 **Jon** : I'm no pro but they like all the mushy stuff...candy, flowers that sort of stuff...so if you get her candy stick a note in there somewhere with the question

 **Dante** : you really think she'd go out with me? there is a dance coming up, Homecoming maybe I should ask her?

 **Jon** : if it feels right go for it

 **Dante** : how did you ask Uncle **Harley** out?

 **Jon** : LMAO we just started talking when a mutual friend introduced us he gave me his number, I gave him mine we built a friendship and little by little we hung out more and more and I was very upfront with him...that's first and foremost you have to be upfront because if you are chances are the other person will be the same way with you. But anyways I had invited him to dinner, at first it was as friends and everything just fell into place after that dinner. I did love him since that first moment I laid my eyes on him when that mutual friend introduced us

 **Dante** : really? you were already in love with him from the start? how about him? did he fall for you immediately too? I really like Uncle **Harley** , he really makes you happy and you make him happy too

 **Jon** : but I knew I couldn't rush things because if you rush into something you really want it could all come crumbling down very fast...yeah, yeah I was...hell I still am. LOL that question you're gonna have to ask him because he's the only one who knows the answer...thanks bud yeah I am extremely happy but believe it or not we have had our ups and downs just like any other couple but beyond that he's my life, I can't imagine doing life without him

 _Just then_ _ **Harley**_ _came in, kissed_ _ **Jon**_ : hey babe, what are you two talking about in here? you talking about me? ( _he laughs_ )

 **Jon** to **Dante** : one thing I can say with all certainty...when you look at that special someone and you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach you'll know he/she is the one ( _ **Jon**_ _corresponds_ _ **Harley**_ )

 **Jon** to **Harley** : not much just having a nice chat

 **Dante** : Uncle **Harley** , when did you know you loved my Uncle **Jon**?

 _ **Harley**_ _sits and joins the conversation_ : oh we're talking about that are we? LOL ( _looks lovingly at_ _ **Jon**_ ) I knew instantly from the very first moment we met

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at him for a few seconds and smiles_ : the feeling is mutual baby. **Dante** here was just telling me he likes a certain girl and wanted to know how to ask her then he asked about us

 **Harley** to **Dante** : he didn't have to do much to be honest ( _looks back to_ _ **Jon**_ )

 **Harley** to **Dante** : a girl huh champ? well since that's the case girls melt over flowers and chocolate they love all that stuff...oh and notes too

 **Jon** : that's what I told him babe, does that work for you too? ( _laughs_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _looks at_ _ **Jon**_ _even more lovingly than before after finally hearing him laugh_ : does what work for me, babe?

 **Jon** : the candy, flowers and love notes?

 **Harley** : no, not on me ( _laughs_ )

 **Jon** : really? ( _he laughs again_ ) okay then I know what not to get you ( _then he kissed_ _ **Harley**_ )

 **Harley** : maybe the love notes, those I don't mind ( _he smiles at_ _ **Jon**_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _corresponds to the kiss and laughs at what_ _ **Jon**_ _said_

 **Jon** : I'll keep the note thing in mind (laughs)

 **Harley** : awww you always remind me how much I mean to you anyway but I do like the love notes things too.

 **Dante** : you two are so cheesy ( _says to them lovingly and jokingly_ )

 **Jon** : cheesy? really? just you wait mr. if that certain girl says yes you're gonna call me I just know it...then you won't think it's so cheesy when it happens to you

 **Jon** to **Harley** : I will never stop saying or showing it bae you're my world and I want the world to know

 **Dante** : I was joking Uncle **Jon** ( _laughs_ )I think you're so cute together, you're lucky to have one another.

 **Dante** to **Harley** : thank you for making my Uncle **Jon** so happy these 8 years.

 **Jon** to **Dante** : I know ( _smiles a grin_ ) I'm not ( _laughs_ ) you'll see

 _ **Jon**_ _goes to the bathroom to change his clothes_

 **Dante** : Uncle **Harley** what happened to him? my dad told me he's been through something bad and Uncle **Jon** won't tell me either

 **Harley** to **Dante** : buddy I'd love to tell you but honestly you'd be better off not knowing at least not for quite some time...it's a long agonizing story that everyone here is wanting to forget, Uncle **Jon** and me specially

 **Dante** : wow that bad huh? he seems okay right though

 **Harley** : rest assured that uncle **Jon** is much better...still needs a little bit of help but he's doing great ( _thinking to himself_ ) just hope it lasts for a long time

 _ **Jon**_ _comes out of the bathroom, seems like he's not right._ _ **Harley**_ _notices_

 **Harley** to **Dante** : could you give me a minute alone please bud?

 **Dante** : sure ( _leaves the room and goes to hangout with_ _ **Eric**_ )

 **Harley** to **Jon** : bae...you okay my love?

 _ **Jon**_ _sits on the bed_ : did you talk to **Jordan**?

 **Harley** : yeah I talked to him

 **Jon** : what did he tell you?

 **Harley** : he's fine bae...a little bummed out but he's fine believe me

 **Jon** : did he tell you why he's bummed out?

 **Harley** : yeah he did...bae let's focus on other stuff right now...like on how you're finally home and getting better by the day (holds **Jon** 's hands) mom is taking care of your brother

 **Jon** : that bitch! and she blames for **Jordan** being gone...if none of this shit hadn't happened, he would've been home I'm to blame.

 **Harley** : wait WHAT?!

 **Jon** : the bitch blames me

 **Harley** : why the fuck would she even think of blaming you for all this shit? you were going through hell and even if we had pleaded **Jordan** not to come to spare his sanity you know damn well he would have anyways...who the hell does she think she is?

 _ **Jon**_ _was visibly upset, and gets teary_

 **Harley** : you NEVER brought this upon yourself...aw no bae please don't start to think that please...not again, come on bae

 **Jon** : why does this bad shit keep happening bae?

 **Harley** goes out of the room: **D** keep an eye out on **Jon** for me ( _going downstairs_ ) **Jordan**! (extremely pissed off at **Evey** )

 **Jordan** : what's up **Harley**?

 _ **Harley**_ _threatens_ : I'm gonna kill your wife

 **Jordan** : you and everyone else, what did she do now?

 _ **Harley**_ _heads out to find_ _ **Evey**_ : this ends here and now

 _ **Jon**_ _comes downstairs_ : BAE!,

 **Jon** to **Jordan** : where is he going?

 _ **Jordan**_ _a bit panicked to see_ _ **Harley**_ _so pissed_ : no idea bro I'm sorry

 _ **Jordan**_ _goes to stop him_ : **HARLEY**!

 _ **Marlene**_ _not knowing what's going on_ : what's with the yelling?

 **Jon** runs to **Marlene** : **Harley** 's pissed off at **Evey** , I don't know where he's going, Mom, I'm scared he's gonna do something he's gonna regret

 **Marlene** : WHAT? did he say where he was going? ( _calling_ _ **Harley**_ )

 **Jon** : **Jordan** went to get him, mom don't leave me, MOM!

 **Donnie** to **Jon** : she's outside she hasn't left she's not going anywhere, bro you just came home from the hospital you need to try to relax

 _ **Danny**_ _comes in_ : what's with the riot?

 **Donnie** to **Danny** : all I know is that **Harley** told me to look after **Jon** , he came down here and now he's gone

 **Danny** : ah shit! not again

 _ **Harley**_ _turns around and heads back home...not having done anything. He comes back inside and sees that_ _ **Jon**_ _is scared_

 **Harley** : bae come here baby, I'm so sorry I scared you

 _ **Jon**_ _backs away:_ don't come near me

 **Harley** : baby what's wrong?

 **Jon** : don't come near me!

 **Harley** : sweetie what's wrong? Please come to me, I'm not gonna hurt you

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : bro he's not gonna hurt you, he loves you he would never hurt you

 **Jon** : Bae where did that gun come from?

 **Harley** : I bought it...I bought it to keep **Alex** away from you, I bought it to kill that fucking bastard

 _ **Donnie**_ _gets rid of it_

 **Harley** : I was gonna do everything in my power to protect you Bae, I fucking hate guns, and I bought it to protect you from that bastard. I'm sorry, I know how you feel about guns and I'm sorry I did behind your back, but Bae I was desperate to protect you, please understand, I love you, I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU BABY, please forgive me ( _he broke down_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _runs back upstairs and locks himself in his room. Jordan went after him..._ _ **Dr. McKinney**_ _calls_ _ **Marlene**_

 **Dr. Mckinney** : are you **Jonathan Knight Rodriguez** 's mother?

 **Marlene** : Yes I am

 **Dr. Mckinney** : I'm **Dr. Mckinney** , I'm the doctor assigned to your son when he was in the hospital a few days ago

 **Marlene** : alright, how may I help you?

 **Dr. McKinney** : I'm calling you because I took the liberty of arranging an appointment with one of the hospital's counselors, his appointment with **Dr. Scott** is tomorrow at 9 am

 **Marlene** : why would you do that? Without asking my son first

 **McKinney** : because while treating him for the infection he has it was noticeably visible that he has emotional trauma as well and it is my job to make sure the patients I treat are in a healthy state both physically and emotionally so that we we don't have to worry about them doing harm to themselves or to any of their loved ones

 **Marlene** : did you tell him that you were gonna make the appointment for him? Cause if he doesn't want to go that appointment tomorrow I'm not going to force him

 **McKinney** : no, I did not and it's in his best interest not to know...well then if he decided not to come we'll have someone sent out to you

 **Marlene** : are you kidding me? You obviously don't know my son

 **McKinney** : no ma'am I'm not kidding I never kid when it comes to the safety of my patients...if you want your son to get better completely he needs to attend these sessions

 _ **Harley**_ _is still very upset but sees_ _ **Marlene**_ _looking very pissed off_

 _ **Harley**_ _pulls himself together as best as possible_ : mom what's going on now?

 **Marlene** : it's **Jon** 's doctor from he was hospitalized days ago, he made an appointment for tomorrow advising him to go, but **Jon** doesn't even know about it

 **Harley** : what? he can't do that..Jon has to go? Go where exactly?

 **Marlene** : he says he can

 **McKinney** to **Marlene** : very well then I'll arrange for **Dr. Scott** to make the home visit 2 times a week...trust me **Mrs. Knight** it will only get worse for your son if he doesn't get the proper treatment, I can only take care of the physical part but his trauma goes beyond that...he's afraid to be near people

you don't want to see him get better? that's up to you and your loved ones to decide but it will lead to more serious consequences

 **Marlene** : of course he is, what do you expect? He's been raped, tortured and he'll heal, it's just gonna take some time

 _ **Jon**_ _on the upstairs balcony_ : STOP SAYING THAT I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN

 **Marlene** to **Jon** : stop saying what baby?

 **Harley** to **Jon** : she's on the phone baby, with **Dr. Mckinney**

 **Jon** : I'M NOT GOING BACK I WILL NEVER GO BACK!

 **Harley** : baby you're not going back.

 **Jon** : I'm sorry bae I wasn't expecting to see that thing, you know how much I hate it

 **Harley** : and I'm sorry I brought it in our home

 _ **Jon**_ _runs downstairs, at this moment they're alone_

 **Jon** : why did you? we both hate guns bae you know that...get rid of it, please

 **Harley** : baby **Donnie** got rid of it okay?, come here ( _gets closer_ ) I bought it to protect you

 **Jon** : you do that just fine by yourself

 _ **Jordan**_ _comes to the living room where_ _ **Jon**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _are_ : I don't mean to interrupt, **Harley** , I found the one finally

 **Jon** : what are talking about bro? Bae what is he talking about?

 **Jordan** : I had talked to **Harley** before finding a dog for you

 **Jon** to **Harley** : baby what's going on? What dog?

 **Harley** : a service dog babe I want to get you a service dog, I'd feel a lot better with a dog around to keep you company when I have to work...your brother's been searching for me for hours since I brought up the service dog topic, are you okay with that? Please let me do this for you love

 **Jon** : yeah, I'm okay with the dog idea, at least it's a dog and not a weapon

 **Harley** : you're right, and I'm so sorry I brought that thing inside our home, I promise you I will never do it again.

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : can we get the dog immediately?

 **Jon** to **Harley** : it's forgotten babe

 **Harley** to **Jon** : good, I hate to see you so upset

 **Jon** : I swear I don't know what got into me

 **Harley** : baby I know, it's okay, you had good reason to get upset. We're good?

 **Jon** : of course, aren't we always...who was my mother talking to on the phone?

 **Harley** : **Dr. Mckinney** made an appointment for you, tomorrow at 9 am to see a counselor

 **Jon** : okay, will it help me?

 **Harley** : I think it will my love, try it at least?

 **Jon** : yeah, at this moment in time I'll do just about anything

 **Harley** : I'm proud of you baby. And I'll still always be here for you too

 **Jon** : I know, you're going with me tomorrow...I don't want no one to take me that's not you

 **Harley** : of course I'll take you babe, you don't need to ask me twice.

 **Jon** : good. I want to lie down, I'm tired love

 **Harley** : yeah let's do that, I'm exhausted myself

 _They head upstairs for bed. The next morning_ _ **Jon**_ _woke up at 6 and went downstairs, he let_ _ **Harley**_ _sleep..._ _ **Jon**_ _gets ready for his appointment downstairs,_ _ **Marlene**_ _goes into the kitchen to start making a big breakfast_

 **Jon** to **Marlene** : hey mom, morning

 **Marlene** : good morning baby, how are you feeling?

 **Jon** : I'm okay ( _goes over to her and gives her a hug_ )

 _ **Marlene**_ _hugs him tight_ : oh baby, I am so proud of you, you've been doing better everyday

 **Jon** : you really think so?

 **Marlene** : yes baby,I haven't seen you looking like this in months it's like the light in your eyes went out you're gonna get through this

 **Jon** : how come it feels like every time I seem to get better I take 50 steps back?

 **Marlene** : you have to give it more time honey, what you've gone through it's not gonna go away in days, months...it might take years you've been traumatized baby this counselor will be able to help you with that

 _ **Jon**_ _going upstairs to get_ _ **Harley**_ _to go to the appointment but still talking to_ _ **Marlene**_ : I hope so cause I'm tired of it ( _enters the room and gently wakes_ _ **Harley**_ _up_ ) baby, wake up love

 _ **Harley**_ _jumped a little_ : oh hey babe,what time is it? have you been awake long?

 **Jon** to **Harley** : sorry love I didn't mean to scare you... since 6

 **Harley** : it's okay, I'm alright, since 6? baby...why so early?

 **Jon** : I don't know I guess that's the time I woke up

 _ **Harley**_ _kissed him_ : good morning handsome, I'm gonna take a shower.

 _ **Jon**_ _corresponds_ : mmmm, morning gorgeous, okay

 _ **Harley**_ _stays in bed a few more minutes then reluctantly gets in the shower_

 **Jon** : you want me to throw you in the shower?

 **Harley** : I'm going, I'm going ( _laughs_ )

 **Jon** playing around: 2 minutes Mr if not I'm gonna have to go in there to get you

 **Harley** : is that a promise? ( _he winks at him_ )

 **Jon** : you're a troublemaker you know that

 _ **Jon**_ _goes back downstairs_ : men, their impossible LOL

 _ **Harley**_ _takes a quick shower then gets dressed before going to eat, he was hungry_

 _ **Jon**_ _in a playful mood_ : your just like a girl omg LOL

 **Harley** : what? oh no you didn't LOL

 **Jon** : yeah I think I did ( _laughs and runs away_ )

 _ **Harley**_ _chases him and playfully tackles him on the couch_

 _ **Jon**_ _squeals_ : LMAO bae!

 **Harley** : oh baby, I'm sorry I shouldn't have tackled you like that.

 **Jon** : it didn't bother me

 **Jordan** comes downstairs: oh good you're both awake...ready to go get the dog

 **Harley** : okay, phew ( _he leans over and kisses him_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _corresponds to_ _ **Harley**_ _'s kisses_

 **Jon** to **Jordan** : yeah let's go ( _so all 3 of them go the dog_ )

 **Jordan** to **Jon** : **Jon** what type of dog you want bro?

 _ **Harley**_ _driving,_ _ **Jordan**_ _in the passenger seat and_ _ **Jon**_ _in the back_

 _ **Jon**_ _was a little quiet for awhile_ : what bro? I'm sorry didn't hear you

 **Jordan** : you okay?

 _ **Harley**_ _'s protective shield went up_

 **Jordan** : I was asking what type of dog you wanted, do you have a specific one in mind?

 **Jon** : a golden lab or a golden retriever is fine

 _ **Harley**_ _pulls over_ : **Jordan** switch seats with your brother please

 **Jon** : why did you stop bae?

 **Harley** to **Jon** : come sit up front with me bae

 _ **Jon**_ _does as he's told_

 **Harley** to both **Jon** and **Jordan** : thank you ( _they keep going_ )

 **Harley** to **Jon** : a golden bae really? never knew you liked those

 **Jon** : I had one before, when **Jordan** and I were younger

 **Harley** : how cool something else we can bond over bae

 **Jon** : oh yeah you had one too didn't you love?

 **Harley** : yeah I had one, she was beautiful too...I had to leave her behind though...when I came to LA to live I didn't know how it was gonna go for me so I left her with family

 **Jon** : Awe baby, I am sorry I know that must've been one of the hardest things you ever did.

 **Harley** to **Jon** : you have no idea

 _ **Harley**_ _got a little teary_

 **Jon** : aw bae I'm sorry didn't mean to upset you

 **Harley** got **Jon** 's hand in his: it's okay love

 **Jon** : hey maybe we can get 2 dogs

 **Harley** : are you sure bae?

 **Jon** : sure why not

 **Harley** : oh okay, I think that'll be a great idea good thing we have a big backyard

 **Jon** : I know right, hey I was thinking of getting rid of the pool what do you think? ( _walking around and looking at all the breeds of dogs_ )

 **Harley** : really babe? why?

 **Jon** : I don't think we never really use it or even have a chance to use it

 **Harley** : okay love,we'll get rid of it. ( _kisses him_ )

 **Jon** : we'll keep it if you want to keep that's fine with me

 **Harley** : no love it's fine, you're right we don't use and my sister has one anyway.

 **Jon** : mom does too

 **Harley** : yeah true. the dogs will have more room to play outside

 **Jon** : yup and for us to walk

 **Harley** : yeah,and run with the dogs.

 **Jon** : oh look bae, a golden...he's the one

 **Harley** : you sure baby? you want that one?

 **Jon** : positive babe

 **Harley** to **Jordan** : he found the one he wants **J**

 **Jordan** : dang that was pretty fast, didn't you say you wanted 2?

 **Jon** : yeah we'll look some more

 _ **Harley**_ _sees one that looked similar to his golden_ : found one

 **Jon** : awww he's so cute!

 **Jordan** : now to find a dog trainer

 **Harley** : we will **J** , cause I want **Jon** 's dog to protect him when I can't be with him

 **Jordan** : yours can use the same training too...what do you need? you already signed the papers to take the dogs home oh and I already found a dog trainer and conveniently the academy is 10 minutes away from where you live

 **Harley** : oh you found a dog trainer? I didn't know you had one already bro, thanks

 **Jon** : google works wonders on phones bae LOL

 _ **Harley**_ _playfully smacked his husband_ : okay point made baby

 _ **Jon**_ _laughs:_ now we gotta buy a whole bunch of shit and find dog sitters when we decide to go out bae, I think I should have thought this through before jumping into it so fast

 **Harley** : baby we're getting you a dog for you to be protected and you'll feel safe while I'm at work. And I'd feel better about it

 **Jon** : yeah I know and I'm grateful for it but it's a big responsibility though bae

 _ **Harley**_ _wraps his arms around_ _ **Jon**_ _'s waist and holds him close_ : we'll do it together love, okay, it'll be fine. I promise

 _ **Jon**_ _lets_ _ **Harley**_ _hug him_ : okay bae

 **Harley** : your safety is important to me bae, I love you and I would feel better if the dogs would attack anyone who tries to hurt you.

 **Jon** : that's kinda the issue cause families come to visit, they would have to know who to attack when but it's okay I'll give it a try and see what happens

 **Harley** : and that's what the dog trainer will train it to do babe...good. Thanks love

 **Jon** : oh the trainer does that too? 1 request though, I don't want the dogs around **Hunter**

 **Jordan** : yeah bro the trainers will train them for that too

 **Harley** : baby I know you want to protect our nephew my love but I don't think they'll hurt the baby

 **Jon** : yea I do, just like you want to protect me...bae **Hunter** 's just a baby I wanna be on the safe side

 _They return home..._ _ **Jon**_ _not too in love with the dog idea but still accepts to go along with it_

 **Jordan** : we're home!

 _ **Harley**_ _hugged_ _ **Jon**_ _and kisses the top of his head then his lips_ : okay babe we'll keep them away from **Hunter**. I love that you want to protect him

 **Jon** : I'm gonna go lie down bae, wanna come? or you prefer to stay down here with everybody? totally up to you love

 **Harley** : are you okay love?

 **Jon** : yes love I'm perfectly fine just a bit tired

 **Harley** : I'll go with you baby

 **Jon** : why don't you keep everybody company?...when I wake up we can call my other mommy to see if she wants to come over for a bit...how's that sound?

 **Harley** : but I want to be with you Bae

 **Jon** to **Harley** : guard up already? ( _whispers in his ear_ ) we haven't been the best hosts I feel horrible about that

 **Harley** : it's always gonna go up love, I'm sorry

 _ **Jon**_ _takes_ _ **Harley**_ _by the hand_ : come on let's go ( _they go to the backyard where everyone is_ )

 **Jon** : what time's the party?

 **Harley** : I thought you were tired Bae

 **Jon** : it can wait

 _ **Harley**_ _kisses him_ : baby you make so proud.

 _ **Dante**_ _comes running to_ _ **Jon**_ : Uncle **Jon** it worked

 **Dante** to **Harley** : oh sorry, hey Uncle **Harley**

 **Dante** to **Jon** and **Harley** : the mushy stuff actually worked

 **Jon** : she said yes? She'll go out with you bud?

 **Dante** : yeah she said yes for the dance at least

 **Harley** : that's great man, I'm so happy for you.

 _ **Jordan**_ _being all nosy_ : what are you teaching my kid? you do remember he's just 16 right?

 **Jon** : how to get girls

 **Jordan** : ah shit!

 **Jon** : yes bro we remember lol...yeah that. LMAO. Hey he's just like his dad

 **Jordan** joking with **Dante** : son, don't take any advice they give you LMAO they're a bad influence

 _ **Eric**_ _sees_ _ **Harley**_ : Uncle **Harley**! ( _runs to him_ )

 _ **Eric**_ _has a great connection with_ _ **Harley**_ _just like_ _ **Hunter**_ _has with_ _ **Jon**_

 **Harley** : what is it bud?

 **Eric** : lets go play

 _ **Harley**_ _let himself be led by his nephew..._ _ **Jon**_ _laughed_

 **Dante** : LMAO oh uncle **Harley** you're in for it now

 **Dante** to **Eric** : not too tight bud

 _ **Harley**_ _went to play with_ _ **Eric**_ _and blew a kiss to_ _ **Jon**_

 _ **Eric**_ _after playing with_ _ **Harley**_ _all the games he can think of and for endless hours finally goes down for a nap_

 _Everyone at the dinner table talking up a storm_

 _ **Jenny**_ _with no warning_ : hey **Jon** have you found a surrogate yet?

 _ **Harley**_ _takes_ _ **Eric**_ _up to his_ _ **Jon**_ _'s room. And goes back downstairs_

 _ **Jon**_ _looked at_ _ **Harley**_ : actually no we haven't **Jenny** why?

 **Jenny** smiles: you've got one now (looks a **Donnie** ) right baba?

 **Donnie** : yup, **Jon** bro, **Jenny** wants to be a surrogate for you and **Harley**

 _ **Jon**_ _looks at_ _ **Harley**_ : what do you think bae?

 _ **Marlene**_ _clueless_ : what am I missing here?

 _ **Harley**_ _was so shocked then he was crying tears of joy_ : yes bae let's do this. I want to be a daddy, don't you?

 **Jon** : of course I do

 _ **Jon**_ _goes over to_ _ **Jenny**_ _to give her a hug_ : thank you

 _ **Jon**_ _hugged_ _ **Harley**_ _tight_

 **Jon** to **Donnie** : you got a great girl

 **Jenny** : anything for you two, you deserve it. And I want to do this.

 **Donnie** : yes I do ( _ **Donnie**_ _said proudly_ )

 **Jon** to **Jenny** : what made you come up with this idea?

 **Jenny** : well, **Donnie** told me you two were thinking about having a surrogate so I asked him what he thought of me being the one to do it

 **Jon** : good call ( _laughs_ )

 **Jenny** : the question is which one of you is gonna knock me up LMAO

 **Jon** : that'd be me LMAO

 **Harley** : that's so hot babe! Lol

 _ **Jon**_ _fills_ _ **Harley**_ _with kisses_

 _ **Harley**_ _loving it...gently puts his hands on his face_ : we're gonna be daddies! I love you so much baby

 **Jon** to **Harley** : that is the most amazing news I've gotten in a long time ( _kisses his love_ )

 **Harley** : baby you got that right ( _He kisses_ _ **Jon**_ _back)_

 _ **Jon**_ _in a whisper_ : will this finally be it?

 **Harley** : I hope so baby, I really think things are gonna change for the good

 **Jon** : how long will it last? I guess is the real question

 **Harley** : I don't know baby, but I hope that it lasts for awhile

 _ **Marlene**_ _joking around with_ _ **Jenny**_ : okay so you have whole elaborate plan to be a surrogate for my son and I'm not even in on it...what's up with that? ( _trying not to laugh even though it's extremely hard since she's in a good mood_ )

 **Jenny** : I'm sorry I didn't let you on it, **Marlene**. When I find out what the baby's sex is I'll tell you first LMAO

 _ **Marlene**_ _runs over to her and gives her a great big hug_ : LMAO I'm just messing with you baby girl...thank you for doing this for my babies

 _ **Jenny**_ _gets a little teary_ : I know mama **Marlene** , and it's my pleasure to give **Jon** and **Harley** a baby, they deserve this after what they've been through

 **Marlene** : I can't wait to see the belly already you're gonna look dashing

 **Jenny** : you and me are going shopping for maternity clothes ( _pulls her by the hand gently_ ) let's go

 **Jenny** to **Donnie** : baba I'll be back.

 _ **Donnie**_ _can't answer cause he's laughing hard._ _ **Harley**_ _and_ _ **Jon**_ _are in the house by themselves just cuddling on the couch_

 **Harley** : how do you feel bae?

 **Jon** : baby I'm the happiest I've been in months, I'm finally going to be a dad and I couldn't be happier, we're going to have a baby together.

 _ **Harley**_ _smiles and gets teary eyed:_ baby. Our baby is gonna be so beautiful

 **Jon** : he/she will look like you of course our baby is gonna be beautiful

 **Evey** out of nowhere at **Jon** and **Harley** 's

 **Harley** : what do you want, a boy or a girl?

 **Jon** : which ever is a blessing bae...you?

 **Harley** : I would actually love to have a girl. She'd be our baby girl, she'll be daddy's little girl

 **Jon** : LMAO...oh is that the only reason why you want a girl?

 **Harley** : no lol but my niece is older now so I miss having a little girl around

 **Jon** : gotcha...aww bae you miss it, **Hunter** 's no girl but he's still a baby and we still have him

 _ **Evey**_ _arrives to the house pounding on the door_

 **Jon** : what the fuck? Bae could you please get the door?

 _ **Harley**_ _opens the door_ : may I... ( _ **Evey**_ _walks in like if she owned the place...sees_ _ **Jon**_ _on the couch_ )

 **Evey** : Oh well, well still alive sugar plum? I thought you'd be in a nut house by now at least...go get my husband

 **Harley** : excuse me? don't you fucking talk to my husband like that you bitch!

 **Evey** to **Harley** : you stay out of this okay this does not concern you...its between me and him ( _pointing to_ _ **Jon**_ )... **JORDAN**! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

 **Harley** : THIS IS OUR HOME AND IT DOES CONCERN ME, **JON** IS MY HUSBAND! GO GET HIM YOURSELF although I doubt he wants to see you

 _ **Jordan**_ _acting like he doesn't hear her_

 **Jordan** to **Donnie** : wait till **Jon** says something it's not gonna be pretty, she's gonna wish she never knew me

 **Harley** goes outside,

 **Harlry** to **Jordan** : your wife is giving **Jon** a hard time inside, tell her to fuck out of my house

 _when they go inside,_ _ **Jon**_ _is yelling and giving her hell_

 **Jordan** pulls **Donnie** to watch: look...see? told ya!

 _ **Donnie**_ _was impressed_

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : you might want to take him for a long ride when this is all over ( _looking at his watch_ ) which should be over soon ( _very proudly_ ) my brother always wins

 **Harley** is smiling proudly at **Jon** : wow! I haven't seen this side of him in months dude

 **Jordan** : why do you think I'm enjoying this ( _ **Jordan**_ _puts his arm around_ _ **Harley**_ _'s shoulder_ ) meet your husband bud

 **Harley** : I hope I never have to be on his bad side. FUCK!

 **Jordan** : I hope not but take this as a heads up just in case

 _ **Jordan**_ _,_ _ **Donnie**_ _and_ _ **Harley**_ _go back inside the house_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : OMG baby! good for you!

 **Jon** to **Harley** : bae please not now love I need to take out the trash

 **Jordan** to **Harley** : See? aren't you proud of him?

 _ **Jon**_ _grabs_ _ **Evey**_ _by the arm and kicks her out_

 _Comes back in the house_

 **Jon** to **Jordan** : TODAY! YOU FINALIZE THOSE PAPERS TODAY (goes to his bedroom to cool off)

 **Jordan** : You got it bro! I'm on it

 _ **Harley**_ _gives_ _ **Jon**_ _some space_... _ **Leyla**_ _goes upstairs to how_ _ **Jon**_ _'s doing_

 **Jon** : not now mom, I'm sorry for what you heard and I don't want to be rude but I'm not in the mood to hear it right now...I'll go back down in a while

 _ **Leyla**_ _kissed the top of his head_ : okay sugar. take your time

 **Jon** : I'm sorry mom

 **Leyla** : it's okay baby...I understand, you're allowed to be upset

 _ **Jon**_ _breaks a vase intentionally._ _ **Harley**_ _hears the breaking of glass but doesn't freak out,he knows_ _ **Jon**_ _'s pissed off and he'll calm down_

 _ **Donnie**_ _does freak out a little and runs upstairs_ : dude you okay?

 **Jon** : I'm fine **D**

 **Donnie** : shit! you scared me...wanna talk?

 _ **Jon**_ _shakes his head_ : No **D** not right now. but could you do me a favor?

 **Donnie** : sure anything

 **Jon** : would you please ask Harley to come in here?

 **Donnie** : of course ( **goes back downstairs** )

Donnie to Harley: Harley, Jon asked if you could go upstairs, don't panic he's fine he just wants you upstairs

 **Harley** : I heard glass break he's not cut is he?

 **Donnie** : no he's fine

 **Harley** : okay, thanks **D**

 **Donnie** : no problem

 _ **Harley**_ _goes upstairs_

 **Harley** to **Jon** : you wanted to see me bae? ( _from afar and approaching with caution_ )

 _ **Jon**_ _stands up and runs over to him_ : I can't believe I lost it like that I have never done that before

 _ **Harley**_ _holds him_ : there's always a first time for everything bae, but I'm so proud of you for doing it though love...you stood up for yourself and for your brother

 **Jon** : I hope I didn't freak you out, I would never blow up with you like that. I promise, I'm so sorry.

 **Harley** : don't apologize love you did great...no it didn't scare me I was impressed

 _ **Jon**_ _kisses him with so much passion, pulls him in the room and slams the door and gently throws_ _ **Harley**_ _on the bed_

 **Harley** : oh how I've missed this ( _lets_ _ **Jon**_ _do whatever he wants_ ) did you lock the door

 _ **Jon**_ _locks the door_ : now I did


End file.
